Doktor Murek zredukowany/1
Rozdział I Doktor Murek stanowczym gestem złożył papiery i wstał. Dalszą rozmowę uważał za stratę czasu, a zresztą z trudem panował nad nerwami. – Pan wybaczy – rozłożył ręce – ale ustawa o samorządzie nie przewiduje tu najmniejszych wyjątków. Przetarg będzie ogłoszony w połowie października i cieszyłbym się, gdyby pańska oferta zyskała pierwsze miejsce. Mówił nieprawdę i nawet nie próbował tych konwencjonalnych słów osłodzić uprzejmością tonu. Cieszyłby się właśnie z porażki Junoszyca. W tej chwili nienawidził go całą duszą. Z jakąż rozkoszą cisnąłby mu w ten uśmiechnięty pysk jego papierami, listami polecającymi i tą elegancką teczką, pokrytą monogramami, koronami, herbami. I to wcale nie za obrzydliwy ton Junoszyca wobec panny Horzeńskiej. Po prostu dlatego, że w Junoszycu czuł aferzystę, że jego spokojny cynizm i nonszalanckie maniery pomimo wszystko były poprawne. Że lekceważenie, z jakim się odnosił do niego, do doktora Murka, zawierało jednak wszelkie pozory szacunku. I teraz z całą swobodą Junoszyc poprawił się na fotelu: – Chwileczkę, panie doktorze – zaczął swoim niskim, dźwięcznym głosem, z salonowym uśmiechem, jakby nie zauważył urzędowego tonu Murka – chwileczkę. Przykro mi, że pana zatrzymuję, jednakże sądzę, że znajdziemy jakieś wygodne wyjście z sytuacji. Towarzystwo Asfaltowe... Murek zaciął zęby i usiadł. Ten człowiek miał nad nim jakąś niezrozumiałą przewagę, chociaż był tylko interesantem, petentem, gorzej, bo petentem w przegranej sprawie. Dr Murek nie tylko nie chciał, lecz i nie mógł, nie miał prawa załatwić prośby Junoszyca. Byłoby to z wyraźną szkodą miasta. Równałoby się to oddaniu monopolu na bruki i kanalizację Spółce Asfaltowej na lat dziesięć. Podobne zaś obciążenie zwaliłoby budżet większych miast, jak Białystok, Wilno czy Kraków, a cóż dopiero mówić o tutejszym budżecie... Rzecz była przesądzona w oczach Murka już od samego początku. Wprawdzie zacny prezydent Niewiarowicz, oddając Murkowi sprawę Junoszyca jak i wszystkie ważniejsze sprawy gospodarcze, wyraził nadzieję, że “kochany nasz doktor potraktuje rzecz po ojcowsku” ale Niewiarowicz sam później musiał przyznać rację Murkowi, jeszcze mu dziękował za ustrzeżenie magistratu od fatalnej gafy. Dlatego dr Murek nie zadawał teraz sobie w ogóle trudu wsłuchiwania się w misterną argumentację Junoszyca. Myślał o jednym: jutro ten typ nie będzie już miał w mieście nic do roboty i wyjedzie do Warszawy. Przestanie eksponować się w restauracji Wiechowskiego i w klubie urzędu, przestanie szastać się po ulicach swoim czerwonym mercedesem, no i przesiadywać u Horzeńskich. Jak on w ogóle śmiał do panny Niry mówić per “brawurowa dziewczyna”!... A w ubiegły piątek posunął się do bezczelności, by jemu, narzeczonemu, z niedbałą miną powiedzieć: – O, na tę dziurę Nira jest wręcz oszołamiająca. I co miało znaczyć owo “na tę dziurę”? Przecież Junoszyc spotykał ją dawniej w Warszawie. Murek zwęził powieki i wpatrywał się z nienawiścią w nieznacznie poruszające się wargi Junoszyca. Tak, musiał mu przyznać urodę. Te szerokie ramiona, kształtna głowa i twarz jak maska, jak maska poprawności. Spod maski przeświecają tylko oczy, jego oczy: zimne przebiegłe, wstrętne. I te usta. Jest w nich coś bezwstydnego, a te zęby, oczywiście sztuczne. Nie można chyba do niemal pięćdziesięciu lat zachować takich zębów. – Mógłby być moim ojcem – przemknęło Murkowi przez głowę – jest stary. I zaraz zaczął obliczać, że Nira przed trzema laty, kiedy bawiła przez całą zimę w Warszawie, nie była jeszcze pełnoletnia. A Junoszyc musiał mieć wówczas co najmniej czterdzieści pięć. Nonsens. Ale wczoraj w klubie wojewodzina – a taka dama musi się znać na tych rzeczach – powiedziała głośno: – Pan Junoszyc może się bardzo podobać. I ta łatwość, z jaką wkręcił się od razu do najlepszego tutejszego towarzystwa. Z samym wojewodą rozmawiał jak z równym, wepchnął się na polowanie do państwa Duksztów, obwoził po mieście generałową Zagajską, prezydenta Niewiarowicza omal że klepał po ramieniu. W niespełna dwa tygodnie! A u państwa Horzeńskich zachowywał się niczym we własnym domu. Murek, chociaż od roku już tu mieszkał, chociaż zajmował w magistracie poważne stanowisko, a właściwie był prawą ręką prezydenta, do dziś dnia nie czuł się w sferze, w której się obracał, ani tak swobodnie ani tak dobrze. Było to nad wyraz przykre, ale nawet w stosunku do Niry nie umiał zdobyć się na taką zażyłość, do jakiej upoważniał go sam fakt narzeczeństwa. Zwłaszcza w obecności Junoszyca czuł się stremowany i pożerała go bezmyślna zazdrość. A już w ostatnich dniach z trudem panował nad nerwami. W związku z przyjazdem radcy ministerialnego na inspekcję nie dosypiał, pracował od rana do późnej nocy, obiady jadał w biurze. Dwoił się i troił. Nie dla siebie zresztą. Chodziło mu o wykazanie, że przedmiot skarg i denuncjacji którymi klika starosty Bożymka zasypywała ministerstwo że ów rzekomo horrendalny chaos, wprowadzony w gospodarce miejskiej przez prezydenta Niewiarowicza, jest czczym wymysłem. Wprawdzie przed zainstalowaniem się Murka w magistracie nie wszystko było w porządku, ale dopatrzenie się w tym złej woli tak zacnego i nieszkodliwego człowieka, jak Niewiarowicz, zakrawało na świadome oszczerstwo. Właśnie przez swoją zacność, przez miękkość i trochę przez umiarkowane próżniactwo Niewiarowicz dopuścił do niejakiego rozprzężenia w zarządzie miejskim. Ale wszystko dało się naprawić. Radca Gąsowski nie mógł znaleźć najmniejszego mankamentu, a dr Murek rósł we własnych oczach, widząc coraz życzliwszy stosunek ministerialnego kontrolera do Niewiarowicza. Rósł tym wyżej, że przecie nielada pokusę przełamał w sobie. Cóż byłoby łatwiejszego, jak wykorzystanie sytuacji dla własnej kariery. Wystarczało pozostawić Niewiarowicza samemu sobie. Dać mu nieuniknioną sposobność do kompromitacji, do wykazania nieznajomości stanu faktycznego. A jednocześnie popisać się własnymi zasługami. Bynajmniej nie zmyślonymi, a tak oczywistymi, że jeżeli nie poszedłby od razu w górę, chociażby na stanowisko Niewiarowicza, byłoby to conajmniej dziwne. Wyrzeczenie się tej sposobności nie przyszło wszakże Murkowi zbyt trudno. Brzydziłby się sobą. Miał widocznie wrodzony wstręt do intryg, do zakulisowej gry, do podstawiania nogi tym, którzy się chwieją, a którym tak, jak Niewiarowiczowi, winien był bądź co bądź wdzięczność. Dlatego starał się w ogóle nie pokazywać się kontrolerowi, usuwał się w cień. W mieście i tak wiedziano o jego wartości i roli w magistracie, prezydent również go doceniał, a na dalszą karierę, na szerszą arenę, dr Murek miał czas. Liczył sobie zaledwie lat trzydzieści. Zresztą było mu dobrze z tym, do czego już doszedł, a zbyt wysoko cenił dotychczasowe etapy, moralnie i zasłużenie osiągane szczeble przebytej drogi, by nie mieć automatycznego wstrętu do jakichkolwiek skoków, których efekt nawet pozytywny, podważyłby przede wszystkim jego wiarę w słuszność i solidność obranej drogi. Taki na przykład Junoszyc, tak zwany człowiek interesu, a w rzeczywistości – Murek nie wątpił o tym – zwykły aferzysta, żyjący z dnia na dzień, był dla Murka nie tylko czymś zakłócającym uporządkowany obraz struktury społecznej, lecz wręcz grasantem, którego należałoby zamknąć lub przynajmniej wysiedlić. Jest coś niesprawiedliwego w tym, że taki osobnik, właśnie taki osobnik, może cieszyć się powodzeniem, połyskiwać wielkim brylantem w pierścionku i rozwalać się na fotelu w jasnym i zapewne kosztownym ubraniu w wyzywającą kratę. – Więc jakże, doktorze, – doleciały do świadomości Murka słowa Junoszyca. – Dojdziemy do porozumienia? – Nie, panie – odpowiedział stanowczo. – To jest wykluczone. – Jednakże... pan prezydent... – Pan prezydent już moją decyzję zaakceptował. Junoszyc wstał: – Szkoda – zaśmiał się swobodnie. – No, cóż... Może będziemy jeszcze żałować takiego rezultatu naszej znajomości. Murek lekko wzruszył ramionami i nacisnął guzik dzwonka... W progu stanął woźny i nie pytany, zameldował: – Jeszcze jest pięć osób, panie naczelniku. Junoszyc niedbałym ruchem wyciągnął do Murka rękę: – Zapewne spotkamy się jeszcze. Do widzenia panu. – Do widzenia panu. Gdy już był za drzwiami, Murek przypomniał sobie, że należało go wybadać, kiedy wyjeżdża. W tym powiedzeniu “Będziemy żałować” oczywiście była groźba. Łajdak! Na pewno myślał o Nirze. W oczach takiego łotra każda kobieta jest do zdobycia. Niechże i tu dozna zawodu. – Tego jestem pewien – powiedział głośno i powtórzył: – Najzupełniej pewien. Jednak nie był pewien. Na próżno skupiał uwagę, by wysłuchać pretensji kupca Hofnagla do kierownictwa rzeźni. Innych interesantów też zbył odłożeniem rozmowy na przyszły tydzień. Tymczasem przez biurko przesuwały się codzienne bieżące sprawy. Było ich więcej niż zwykle, gdyż Niewiarowicz i Talkowski na ten dzień przekazali mu swoje. Obwozili od rana radcę Gąsowskiego po wszystkich instytucjach miejskich. O drugiej w klubie będzie pożegnalne śniadanie. Murek miał też wziąć w tym udział, lecz pomimo namów Niewiarowicza, postanowił nie iść. I tak musiał ktoś przecież zostać w magistracie, a zaległości Murek nie cierpiał. Poza tym przewidywał, że Junoszyc wkręci się na śniadanie. Z jego tupetem!... Przed samą trzecią zadzwonił do państwa Horzeńskich i dowiedział się, że Nira wyszła na spacer. Pani Horzeńska oświadczyła, że sama odradzała córce i dodała: – Niechże drogi pan sam jej za to da burę. Nie zapomniał pan o dzisiejszej kolacji? Czekamy. Położyła słuchawkę. Zabawna! Czy zapomniał! Od trzech dni o niczym innym nie myślał. Wiedział, że po takiej kolacji w rodzinnym gronie zostawią go sam na sam z narzeczoną, że będzie mógł wycałować jej oczy i usta, i włosy... Może ubierze się w suknię bez rękawów... Wówczas dotyk jej nagich rąk na szyi, na karku... I rozmowa, bez świadków, taka zupełnie inna. O, w tych, niestety bardzo rzadkich chwilach, opadały zeń wszelkie obawy, wszelkie podejrzenia. Jej chód, niemal wyniosłość, z jaką odnosiła się doń przy ludziach, zdawał się wtedy uzasadniony i nieważny, choć tak go przerażał. Nie był bynajmniej przekonany o szczerości pana Horzeńskiego i jego żony. Ich serdeczność, jeżeli nie polegała wyłącznie na przestrzeganiu form towarzyskich, miała zapewne podłoże wyrachowania. Bądź co bądź, wydawali córkę za człowieka porządnego, wykształconego, zajmującego poważne stanowisko. Za człowieka, który rozporządza wcale nie bylejakim dochodem i w dodatku ma przed sobą nie najgorsze perspektywy. Na początku znajomości starzy Horzeńscy liczyli prawdopodobnie i na Fastówkę. W ich fatalnym położeniu finansowym zakupienie tego przylegającego do miasta folwarku przez magistrat lub przebicie ulic i kanalizacji w tamtym kierunku było zbawieniem. Zapewne spodziewali się, że Murek żeniąc się z ich córką przeprowadzi w magistracie tę sprawę, że będzie wolał tanie morgi teściów zamienić na metry, na drogie place, niż przygotować się na to, że wcześniej lub później trzeba będzie rodzinę żony utrzymywać z własnej pensji. Dr Murek wolał jednak tę drugą ewentualność. Rozplanowanie miasta w kierunku błotnistej i malarycznej Fastówki byłoby – w jego pojęciu – nadużyciem, do którego nie był zdolny i tak rzecz postawił od razu. Sama Nira nie interesowała się tym wcale i Murek był przeświadczony, że w żadnym razie w ich wzajemnym uczuciu motyw finansowy nie odgrywa żadnej roli. Więcej. Już w samym fakcie, że ona, nosząc nazwisko Horzeńskich nie wolna od różnych kastowych przesądów i snobizmów, zdecydowała się na małżeństwo z synem prostego chłopa – już w tym była gwarancja wartości jej uczuć. Kochała go niewątpliwie. Oczywiście, po swojemu i zapewne nie tak bezgranicznie, jak on ją kochał, zapewne w jej miłości było więcej rozwagi i spokoju, niż on by tego pragnął, lecz dość, by mógł być pewny tej miłości. Dr Murek odłożył pióro i zamyślił się. W gabinecie aż dzwoniła cisza. Tylko gdzieś w odległym korytarzu słychać było tupot szybkich kroków. Godziny urzędowe skończone. Wstał i powoli zamykał szuflady biurka, później szafy z aktami, poprawił nogą zgięty róg łowickiego kilimu i uchylił okno. Deszcz zmieszany ze śniegiem, siekł ukośnie, w dalekiej perspektywie ulicy Kraszewskiego jarzyła się neonowa reklama kina Gloria. Lampy w cukierni Kesla naprzeciw świeciły blado. Latarń jeszcze nie zapalono. Przesunięcie o kwadrans pory latarń dało w elektrowni przeszło dwanaście tysięcy oszczędności... Odwrócił głowę, by jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się z upodobaniem graficznym wykazom, rozwieszonym na ścianach. Tu jak na dłoni uwidoczniły się skutki jego, jego własnej pracy. Przyszedł tu przed rokiem, nieznany, obojętny, ot, zwykły urzędnik kontraktowy, którego dyplom i świadectwa były nieco lepsze od kwalifikacji innych kandydatów. Dziś zaś... Pomimo dużej dozy skromności wiedział, że jest, że potrafił stać się niezastąpionym... Przed ratuszem zawarczał motor magistrackiego forda, trzasnęły drzwi na dole. Prezydent Niewiarowicz wrócił. Widocznie śniadanie skończone. Dr Murek strzepnął z rękawa jakąś nitkę, poprawił krawat i otworzył drzwi. Do gabinetu prezydenta przechodziło się przez buchalterię, przez salę wydziału wojskowego, pokoik sekretarza i poczekalnię. Wszędzie było już pusto, tylko w wojskowym siedział Jarnuszkowski i na rozłożonych ewidencjach robił papierosy. Niewiarowicz był już u siebie. W gabinecie, jak zwykle, zapalił wszystkie światła, że aż raziło w oczy. – U pana prezydenta – zaczął żartobliwie Murek – zawsze jasno jak w sali operacyjnej. Niewiarowicz zerknął nań spod grzebieniowatych czarnych brwi, chrząknął i lewą ręką pomacał się po gładko wygolonym podbródku. Jak po każdym przyjęciu, miał trochę zaczerwieniony nos i jeszcze puszystszą strzechę siwych włosów. – Jakże się odbył bankiet? – zapytał Murek. Spodziewał się barwnego i dowcipnego sprawozdania, paru złośliwości pod adresem starosty i generała Zagajskiego, no i dokładnego rejestru potraw. Niewiarowicz jednak mruknął niechętnie: – Tak sobie. – Wojewody nie było? – Był. – Miał przecież wizytować błotowicki powiat? Niewiarowicz wzruszył ramionami i nic nie odpowiedział. To już zastanowiło Murka: – Pan prezydent miał może jakieś przykrości? – Ja?... Cóż znowu – niepewnym tonem mruknął prezydent i nagle zirytował się: – A cóż to panu przyszło do głowy indagować mnie? Hę? – Ależ, panie prezydencie?!... Ja wcale... – Przykro mi, lecz muszę panu, panie doktorze, zwrócić uwagę, że wtrąca się pan do spraw, które nie mają nic wspólnego z pańskimi obowiązkami urzędowymi. Tak! Właśnie to chciałem podkreślić. Sapał i marszczył brwi, wreszcie zerwał się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Murek szeroko otworzył oczy. Odkąd znali się, odkąd pracował z Niewiarowiczem, z tym człowiekiem życzliwym, grzecznym i lojalnym, nie słyszał od niego ani takiego tonu, ani takich słów. Lubił go właśnie za tę dobroć, za gładkość obejścia, za zgodność usposobienia, która często – niestety – posuwała się aż do ustępstw nie licujących z prezydencką powagą. Pomimo to cenił go jako szefa, zachwycał się nim jako rzeczywiście wspaniałym mówcą: żadna uroczystość w mieście nie obyła się i obyć się nie mogła bez mowy Niewiarowicza. Umiał wzniecać entuzjazm, rozweselać, a nawet wyciskać łzy z oczu słuchaczy, a chociaż trochę przeciągał dawnym petersburskim akcentem i z rzadka posługiwał się rusycyzmami, wynagradzał to dynamiką głosu, szlachetnością urody i szczerością wyrazu. Czynny, ruchliwy, należał do wszelkich związków i stowarzyszeń, nie cierpiał samotności, prowadził wraz z żoną dom szeroko otwarty, brydżujący, tańczący, zawsze gotowy na przyjęcie gości. – Trzeba żyć z ludźmi – lubił życzliwie pouczać Murka – ty ludziom, ludzie tobie. Tak! Tak, mój doktorze! Sam też wprowadził Murka do miejscowego towarzystwa, lansował go, chwalił, reklamował, ba, obiecywał szczególniejszą protekcję w Warszawie. Murek zaś wiedział, że obietnice te nie są gołosłowne, brat bowiem Niewiarowicza zajmował w stolicy wpływowe stanowisko, a chociaż umarł przed pięciu miesiącami, zostawił podobno nie mniej wpływowych przyjaciół. Sam Niewiarowicz właśnie bratu zawdzięczał swoje prezydenctwo, wysokie pobory, reprezentacyjne mieszkanie i stanowisko, po wojewodzie pierwsze w mieście. Na swoją popularność już sam zarobił i szczycił się często, że nie ma wrogów. Bo nawet i starosta Bożymek, chociaż usiłował wysadzić go z siodła, nie robił tego przez niechęć do Niewiarowicza, lecz w nadziei, że na opróżnione miejsce zdoła wsadzić swego szwagra. Ta podjazdowa wojna truła nieco życie prezydentowi, nie o tyle jednak, by stracił dobry humor, by nie czuł się szczęśliwy, pływając w swoich znajomościach, przyjaźniach, stosunkach, nurzając się w życiu towarzyskim, politycznym i społecznym. I ten człowiek, który nieraz przerywał Murkowi pracę i ciągnął go do swego gabinetu na pogawędkę, teraz przyjmował go jak natręta. – Czy pan jeszcze czego chce ode mnie? – zapytał niecierpliwie, widocznie poirytowany długim milczeniem zaskoczonego Murka. – Nie, panie prezydencie, tylko doprawdy nie wiem, czy może nieświadomie uraziłem czymś pana prezydenta? Niewiarowicz spojrzał nań z ukosa i chrząknął: – Nie, cóż znowu... Skądże... Tak... Skądże... Był widocznie zakłopotany. – Bo może – przemknęła Murkowi myśl – może pan nie jest zadowolony, że odrzuciłem... ofertę Junoszyca... Ale to nie wytrzymywało żadnej kalkulacji... Niewiarowicz żachnął się: – Ależ naturalnie. Bardzo słusznie pan zrobił. Tak! Ten cały Junoszyc... To w ogóle jakaś nieciekawa, zdaje się, figura. Cóż znowu doktor mi z tym... wyjeżdża. Nie, pod względem uczciwości nie mam panu nic do zarzucenia! Murek nie od razu odnalazł sens ostatniego zdania. Połapał się jednak po – chwili i zapytał wprost: – A pod jakim?... – Co za “pod jakim”?... – zdetonował się Niewiarowicz. – Pod jakim względem pan prezydent ma przeciw mnie zarzuty? Niewiarowicz otworzył usta, zakaszlał i niespodziewanie zaśmiał się jakimś nieszczerym, nie własnym śmiechem: – Co pan, doktorze... che... che... che... Ja... zarzuty?... I nie nudźże mnie do licha – zniecierpliwił się znowu. – Co pan w ogóle o tej porze robi w biurze? – Podliczałem sprawozdania szpitala i wydziału opałowego – nie ukrywając zdumienia odpowiedział Murek. Prezydent podniósł ręce: – Otóż właśnie. Za wiele ma pan roboty... Tak. Od dawna myślałem o tym... Niech pan zaraz jutro zda Lassocie te dawne jego referaty, a rzeźnię i elektrownię Kubinowskiemu. Tak! Wystarczą panu wodociągi, kanalizacja i bruki. No, co się pan na mnie patrzy, jakbym panu ojca zamordował? To jest niepodobieństwo, żeby pan był całym magistratem! Po cóż tu w takim razie ja, po co inni?... Zaperzył się i prawie krzyczał. Murek przyglądał mu się przestraszony. Nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć inaczej zachowania się szefa, jak tylko nadmiarem alkoholu. – Jutro wszystko odwoła – myślał – i jeszcze przeprosi. Lecz Niewiarowicz nie wyglądał na pijanego, co więcej, robił wrażenie kogoś wysilającego się na gburowatość. W każdym razie nie było sensu przedłużania rozmowy. Murek skłonił się i mruknąwszy “do widzenia panu prezydentowi”, wyszedł. W ponurym nastroju wracał do domu. Dopiero skręciwszy w Parkową podniósł mokry już kołnierz palta. Pani Rzepecka, u której mieszkał, otworzyła mu drzwi i od progu zasypała narzekaniami na pogodę, na zabłocone ulice, na przeciekający dach, na polski klimat i na własny los, który kazał jej, córce austriackiego ambasadora w Rzymie i wdowie po wielkim uczonym, mieszkać w prowincjonalnej dziurze, w wojewódzkim mieście, gdzie wyższej kultury nie ma za grosz. Z tym ambasadorem Murek oswoił się już od dawna; w jednym z dwóch odnajmowanych od pani Rzepeckiej pokoi wisiał jego wspaniały portret w złoconych ramach, olśniewający orderami, galonami i wstęgami. Nieboszczyk profesor Rzepecki, jako mniej reprezentacyjny, patronował w jadalni i wspominany był rzadziej. Nie uchroniło to Murka od przymusu przeczytania jego dzieł, a właściwie podręczników z zoologii paleontologicznej. Swojej gospodyni Murek nie lubił. Oburzała go ta ślepa nienawiść do wszystkiego, co nie było przeszłością, pogarda dla teraźniejszości, dla dzisiejszych warunków bytowania, ustroju, zwyczajów i układu społecznego, to jest dla wszystkiego tego, czemu on, dr Murek, zawdzięczał to, czym był, w czym zajmował określoną pozycję. Owe barwne i piękne przedwojenne czasy pani Rzepeckiej dla niego były mglistym, ale dojmująco bolesnym wspomnieniem starego zaharowanego ojca, układającego się na brudnym tapczanie do snu w wyleniałym kożuchu; zielonych bagiennych wygonów, gdzie pasł gęsi; maleńkich ze starości wielokolorowych i zarośniętych kurzem szybek w kwadratowych okienkach; kup gnoju pod chlewem i przeraźliwego krzyku matki, chorej, odkąd mógł zapamiętać, na kolki we wnętrzu. Takie były te “stare dobre czasy”. Wąsaty żandarm austriacki, pan dziedzic, wielki, tłusty i ochrypły, siedzący na szerokozadej klaczy i połyskujący cholewami, ksiądz proboszcz, zawzięcie targający za uszy wszystkich rówieśników Murka, może jeszcze i pan leśniczy Mizerko z długą strzelbą, przerzuconą na wyszywanym w kwiaty rzemieniu – możni tego świata – ci zapewne czuli się dobrze. Bał się ich bardziej niż ojciec, chociaż nie umiał jeszcze tak jak on ich nienawidzić. Kilka razy próbował przekonać panią Rzepecką, że w kim, jak w kim, a w nim, w doktorze Murku, nie znajdzie współtowarzysza w żałobnych trenach nad grobem przeszłości. Zdawała się nie rozumieć jego wyjaśnień, chociaż wiedziała, że pochodzi z chłopów i że swoje wykształcenie, pozycję i wychowanie zawdzięcza przypadkowi. Marzył też o dniu, kiedy wreszcie stąd się wyprowadzi. Upatrzył już sobie ładne, sześciopokojowe mieszkanie w domu Fajncyna na Zagajskiej. Wpłacenie zadatku odkładał do dnia ustalenia daty ślubu. Panna Nira na kilkakrotne propozycje, by zechciała zobaczyć ich przyszłe „gniazdko”, zawsze odpowiadała odmownie. Nie wtrącała się też w kwestie związane z urządzeniem mieszkania. Na życzenie pani Horzeńskiej miała tam pójść część mebli z dworu w Czołnach. Właściwie meble te już należały do Murka, gdyż wykupił je u komornika od zajęcia. Tylko buduar z różowego mahoniu i palisandrowy gabinet zamówił u miejscowych stolarzy, oczywiście na raty, gdyż niewielkie swoje oszczędności chował na koszty ślubu i wesela. Odkładanie decyzji w tej sprawie martwiło i irytowało Murka. Minęły już trzy miesiące od czasu, gdy oświadczył się i został przyjęty. Nie urządzono wprawdzie, wbrew nadziejom Murka, oficjalnych zaręczyn, lecz i tak całe miasto o tym wiedziało. Spotykani znajomi nie omijali żadnej sposobności, by nagabywać narzeczonego pytaniami o dzień ślubu. Murkowi zaś, im dłużej to trwało, tym częściej zdawało się, że w pytaniach czuje nutkę niedowierzania czy nawet ironii. Zresztą, gdyby od niego to zależało, wziąłby ślub natychmiast. Gdy już raz postanowił się ożenić, z dnia na dzień obrzydło mu jego kawalerstwo, samotność, obiady w urzędniczym klubie, kolacje u Wiecheckiego, pani Rzepecka z jej ambasadorem i tandetnie umeblowane dwa pokoiki. Spędzał w domu jak najmniej czasu. Nocował, a z rzadka wpadał, by zmienić ubranie lub obuwie. Wyobraźnią od dawna był już na Zagajskiej. Układał porządek dnia, wiedział, że każdą wolną od pracy chwilę będzie spędzał przy niej. Tak, wtedy szybko pozna ją do gruntu, zwiąże z własnym życiem, odseparuje od całego jej dzisiejszego świata. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dotychczas nie przestał być dla Niry obcym, nie zdołał opanować jej myśli, zająć centralnego punktu w jej dniu. Nieraz, w chwilach przygnębienia mówił jej z goryczą: – Pani jest dla mnie treścią i celem, ja zaś dla pani tylko ewentualnością, ewentualnym wariantem jutra. Znalazł to zdanie w jakiejś niemieckiej powieści – pełno ich było w szafach pani Rzepeckiej – i bardzo mu się podobało. Dopatrywał się w nim tragicznego napięcia. A ona uśmiechała się tajemniczo, opuszczała swoje długie, ciemne rzęsy, aż rzucały cienie na policzki, i mówiła: – Jeżeli jest tak, muszę uważać pana za szaleńca. – A jest tak właśnie? – pytał z niepokojem. – Podobno prawdziwy mężczyzna najbardziej pragnie niebezpieczeństwa – odpowiadała wieloznacznie. Po takich rozmowach dr Murek nieraz godzinami leżał w ciemnym pokoju, rozważając każde słowo, przypominając każdy ruch jej głowy, każde spojrzenie. Przerażał się wówczas swoją bezradnością wobec tej dziewczyny. Właściwie mówiąc, nic o niej nie wiedział. Była dlań wielką ciemnością czy też wielką jasnością, przed którą stawał oślepły. Rozsądek podsuwał mu wygodne wytłumaczenie: jej pańskie wychowanie, owa sztuka, która banalnością słów, konwencją form, rytuałem zdawkowości opancerza człowieka i ubezpiecza jego istotę od badawczych spojrzeń, od przenikania na zewnątrz ech tego, co się w jego duszy dzieje. Ale intuicja, a tę dr Murek miał nie mniej wrażliwą, nie dawała się zaspokoić tym jednym. Intuicja domagała się wstępu poza ów giętki a nieustępliwy pancerz konwencjonalnych formułek, przeczuwając za nim drugą i beznadziejną zaporę – obojętność. Dr Murek nie chciał słuchać głosu tych zwątpień. Kochał, a jego miłość, jak każda miłość prawdziwa, pełna była wiary. Chciał Nirę rozumieć, lecz nie chciał jej analizować, chciał ją znać, lecz nie pragnął szperania w jej duszy, w jej życiu ani nawet w jej przeszłości. Kochał ją tym prostym, silnym uczuciem, które nie tylko nie zaludnia wyobraźni potworkami trujących pytań, lecz gotowe jest do bohaterskiego optymizmu. Widywał się z narzeczoną trzy lub cztery razy na tydzień, zawsze w domu jej rodziców lub z rzadka na przyjęciach u Niewiarowicza, wojewody czy też u prezesa sądu, Tołubińskiego. Nira bywała poza tym u swoich ciotek, krewnych i znajomych w pobliskich majątkach, ale Murek tam nie bywał zapraszany. Państwo Horzeńscy mieszkali przy Wielkiej, gdzie stała ich, a właściwie babki Horzeńskiej, willa, jedyna część pokaźnego kiedyś majątku, wolna od ciężaru hipotek, banków i prywatnych wierzycieli. Leżące o dwadzieścia dwa kilometry od miasta Czołny, puszczone były w długoletnią dzierżawę i tylko obrotności dzierżawcy zawdzięczały to, że jeszcze nie poszły na licytację. Pan Horzeński już od dawna machnął na ten majątek ręką, a liczył tylko na jakiś pomyślniejszy obrót sprawy z niedużym folwarkiem Fastówką. Do miasta przenieśli się już przed dwoma laty przez wzgląd na chorobę pani Horzeńskiej, cierpiącej na dokuczliwą astmę, co wymagało częstych wizyt lekarskich. Poza tym dwór w Czołnach, zamieszkały obecnie przez dzierżawcę, nie odznaczał się szczególniejszymi wygodami, a jego zapuszczenie nie dawało odpowiednich ram pannie na wydaniu. Zresztą pretekstem przenosin była Fastówka, na której niby to pan Horzeński gospodarował, a także życzenie sędziwej babci Horzeńskiej, pragnącej umrzeć wśród swoich. W rzeczywistości staruszka czuła się znakomicie i ani myślała umierać. Wprost przeciwnie. Z całej rodziny ona była najruchliwsza, najżywiej interesowała się wszystkim, najdespotyczniej pilnowała, by nikt i w niczym nie wykroczył przeciw regułom, panującym w jej domu. Liczyła sobie lat dziewięćdziesiąt, a do ulubionych jej dowcipów należało przechwalanie się, że wygląda najwyżej na osiemdziesiąt dziewięć. Dr Murek przepadał za babcią Horzeńską i ilekroć był w willi przy ulicy Wielkiej, bazował się w pobliżu jej fotela, w niej znajdował oparcie i ratunek w konwersacyjnych trudnościach, u niej szukał pomocy, gdy ktoś z domowników lub gości brał go na cel dwuznacznych komplementów, czyli po prostu impertynenckich kpin, do których nie można było przyczepić się, a które stanowiły specjalność ludzi ich sfery. Nie wiedział, czy babcia go lubiła, natomiast ceniła go niewątpliwie i liczne miał tego dowody. Mniej lub więcej stałych domowników u państwa Horzeńskich było zawsze sporo. Do stołu nie nakrywano nigdy mniej niż na dziewięć osób. Gdy zapraszano na kolację Murka, na szczęście nie bywało gości. Tym jednak razem już w przedpokoju zauważył dobrze znane futro z ogromnym bobrowym kołnierzem: adwokat Boczarski. Boczarski uchodził i lubił uchodzić za arbitra elegancji. Ubierał się w Warszawie lub nawet w Wiedniu, zaliczał siebie do arystokracji, a Murka ostentacyjnie tytułował „panem kolegą” z tej racji, że obaj ukończyli studia prawnicze. Mając w swym biurze nieraz wizyty Boczarskiego, Murek tym niechętniej spotykał go na gruncie neutralnym lub w domu narzeczonej. Drażniła go maniera szpilkowania rozmowy obcojęzycznymi wstawkami, kolportaż plotek z „wyższego towarzystwa” i cały ten dęty snobizm adwokata, który – wszyscy o tym wiedzieli – bił po chamsku i zamykał w domu żonę, starszą od siebie Żydówkę, z którą ożenił się dla pieniędzy. Sprawdziwszy przed lustrem, że krawat jest dobrze zawiązany a czarna marynarka i spodnie w paski leżą bez zarzutu, Murek wyjął z kieszeni palta złożoną we czworo ściereczkę, przetarł lakierki i wszedł do dużego pokoju, nazywanego przez babcię salonem, a przez resztę rodziny hallem. Przed kominkiem, na którym skwierczały wilgotne i nie chcące się rozpalić polana, siedzieli półkolem państwo Horzeńscy, Boczarski, pan Salwator, głuchy jak pień stryj Horzeńskiego i marszałkowa Radecka, daleka kuzynka babci, wdowa po mohylowskim marszałku szlachty. Niry nie było. Przez uchylone drzwi jadalni dolatywał brzęk układanych przy nakryciach sztućców i donośny głos babci, komenderującej służbą. – Otóż i pan Franciszek – tonem odkrycia powiał Murka gospodarz. Murek nie lubił swego imienia, zwłaszcza w tym domu: lokaj Horzeńskich nazywał się tak samo. Towarzystwo poruszyło się, panowie wstali, marszałkowa zapytała, czy pada deszcz, pani Horzeńska zauważyła, że już jest listopad, a zatem pora na przymrozki, stryj Salwator miał minę stropioną, a wreszcie uśmiechnął się, jakby usłyszał lekki dowcip. Po dłuższej chwili Murek zauważył, że zbyt długo i niepotrzebnie manipuluje chusteczką w okolicy nosa, schował ją do kieszeni i usiadł na okrągłym pufie. Towarzystwo wróciło do przerwanej rozmowy o różnicy między etykietą hiszpańską a rosyjską. Pan domu był znawcą tych rzeczy, Boczarski wtrącał gęsto uwagi, świadczące, że interesował się tym również. W pokoju było prawie ciemno, gdyż lampkę na stole przysłonięto japońskim parawanikiem, płomień zaś na kominku raz po raz przygasał, leniwie pełgając po białej korze brzozowej i skręcając ją w rurki. Pani Horzeńska, niska pulchna brunetka w ciemnozielonej taftowej sukni, mocno ściśnięta gorsetem, siedziała sztywno, nie opierając się o fotel i tylko jej zielone oczy ustawicznym, niespokojnym ruchem zdradzały nadmierną nerwowość tej nieruchomej postaci. Na Murku pani Horzeńska zawsze robiła wrażenie osoby oczekującej czegoś z hamowaną niecierpliwością, opanowanej wewnętrzną gorączką, czującej się wszędzie i o każdej porze jakby tymczasowo, podróżnie, przypadkowo. Jej mąż przy swoim olbrzymim wzroście i masywnym tułowiu, pomimo żywej zamaszystej gestykulacji, wyglądał osiadłe i niewzruszenie. Cienie jego rąk kładły się poza nim na dywanie, jak czarne skrzydła wiatraka, obracane porywistymi atakami wiatru. Szeroka, niemal kwadratowa twarz, czerwona i mięsista, wyrazistą mimiką akcentowała każde słowo, a siwe mociumdziejskie wąsy znajdowały się w nieustannym ruchu. Bardzo wysokie, wspaniale sklepione i gładkie czoło kazało każdemu, kto pana Horzeńskiego bliżej nie znał, uważać go za bardzo mądrego i światłego człowieka. Dr Murek dawno już pozbył się tego złudzenia, nie wyrobił sobie jednak o przyszłym teściu żadnego ujemnego zdania. Uważał, że winien mu jest szacunek, a to wykluczało wszelkie niepochlebne definicje. W każdym razie wolał go od pani Horzeńskiej, milczącej i – jak sądził – egoistycznie skrytej. Do pana Salwatora, marszałkowej i do reszty domowników odnosił się z uważną uprzejmością, jak zresztą i do każdego sprzętu w tym domu, gdzie nigdy nie umiał zdobyć się na swobodę. Tego dnia czuł się gorzej niż zwykle. Wciąż nurtowało go wspomnienie niezrozumiałej awantury, jaką mu urządził Niewiarowicz, troska, a nawet niepokój o to, jak ułoży się dalsza z nim współpraca, czy po wytrzeźwieniu – prezydent oczywiście był podchmielony – zechce on cofnąć swoje zarządzenia?... Poza tym martwiła Murka obecność Boczarskiego. Oznaczało to, że po kolacji trzeba będzie siąść do brydża i przepadnie sposobność rozmowy sam na sam z Nirą. – Diabli tego kauzyperdę przynieśli... – irytował się w duchu, przyglądając się z niechęcią jego okrągłym, wystudiowanym ruchom, orlemu nosowi, klasycznym rysom i całej patetycznej urodzie, o której nawet tak przenikliwa osoba, jak babcia, mówiła, że jest szlachetna. Boczarski do wizytowego ubrania nie nałożył lakierek. Był w czarnych gemzowych półbucikach, co u niego nie mogło być przypadkowe i Murek zanotował to sobie jako wskazówkę na przyszłość. W tej i zbliżonych dziedzinach dr Murek dostrzegał wiele braków swego wychowania, a chociaż sam do nich nie przywiązywał wagi, zdawał sobie sprawę z ich roli w życiu. Pod tym względem dom państwa Horzeńskich traktował poniekąd jak kursy dokształcające. Ilekroć zaś zdawało mu się, że razi innych swoją nieznajomością form towarzyskich, odczuwał coś w rodzaju żalu do swego opiekuna, ś.p. doktora Słowińskiego. Z kolei robił sobie za te nadmierne pretensje gorzkie wymówki. I tak wszystko jemu i tylko jemu zawdzięczał. Począwszy od pierwszych tajemnic alfabetu, a kończąc na wszystkim tym, czym był dzisiaj. Więcej! Zawdzięczał mu tę równowagę duchową, ten spokój wewnętrzny, tę trzeźwą i uczciwą ocenę życia, ten czynny i z głęboko pojętego obowiązku wypływający swój stosunek do rzeczywistości, do państwa, do narodu, społeczeństwa i ludzkości. Jakże łatwo byłoo zwichnąć się w młodzieńczych latach. Skusić się atrakcyjnością światoburczych haseł, utopijnych programów, politycznych fantazji! Albo ulec pokusom egzotycznego indywidualizmu, stać się jednym z tych ludzkich zwierząt, żerujących bezpożytecznie i samolubnie, pasożytem cynicznym i nietwórczym zastawiającym się przed odpowiedzialnością za własną egzystencję cynicznym pojmowaniem doczesności. – Nie ma rzeczy błahych, nie ma czynów obojętnych, mój Franku – mawiał ś.p. dr Słowiński. Tą też zasadą kierował się w całym swym życiu. Przez długie lata aż do osiągnięcia rangi radcy dworu i emerytury pracował w galicyjskiej administracji krajowej, uprawiał działalność społeczną, był ceniony i szanowany. Klęską jego życia było to, że nigdy nie ożenił się i nie założył rodziny, co uważał za podstawowy obowiązek człowieka. Dlaczego go nie dopełnił? Murek nie dowiedział się nawet z papierów i pamiętników zmarłego. Dość, że to swoje sprzeniewierzenie się własnym zasadom okupił wychowaniem i wykształceniem trzech ubogich chłopców: Jana Bardonia, który zginął w randze porucznika armii austriackiej w roku 1915 pod Przemyślem, a po którym radca do śmierci nosił żałobę, Hieronima Pasłęckiego, obecnie prokuratora sądu apelacyjnego i najmłodszego z nich, Franciszka Murka. Po radcy odziedziczył dr Murek sporą bibliotekę dzieł prawniczych, filozoficznych i moralistycznych, a jeszcze bardziej wymowny od drukowanego spadku testament poglądów, związanych w logiczny system, w którym świat był zorganizowany jak wielka piramida, według rozumnych, a zatem świętych praw hierarchii, o stopniu zaś, o kondygnacji w tej piramidzie dla poszczególnego człowieka, decyduje jego wartość wewnętrzna i przydatność społeczna, jego zasługi, cnoty obywatelskie i ludzkie, poziom umysłu, ciężar wiedzy a także charakter, czyli wola i trwałość zasad. Wszelkie zakłócenia w tym uporządkowanym obrazie są zgubą dla całości a klątwą dla winowajców. Franciszek Murek przejął ten spadek i był sumiennym jego wyznawcą, nie tylko przez pietyzm dla zmarłego lecz i z własnego najgłębszego przeświadczenia. Zawsze na bodaj najdrobniejszym odcinku swojej pracy nie zaniedbywał niczego by wypełnić zadanie już przez to wielkie i ważne, ze stanowiące cegiełkę w strukturze całej piramidy. Jak był pilnym uczniem w gimnazjum, nie mniej pilnym słuchaczem prawa na uniwersytecie a później urzędnikiem starającym się powierzone mu obowiązki wypełnić jak najlepiej, tak też uważał za konieczne przyswojenie sobie takich form zewnętrznych, które w jego pozycji są nieodzowne. Dlatego słuchając wywodów pana Horzeńskiego o etykiecie dworskiej, która wydawała mu się śmiesznym komedianctwem, szybko przywołał siebie do porządku wyjaśnieniem sobie, że nie powinien zbyt pochopnie osądzać przedmiotu, którego w demokratycznym ustroju nie mógł poznać, a który zapewne ma rację i sens istnienia już przez to samo, że istniał. Nie mógł jednak skupić uwagi. Drażniła go przeciągająca się nieobecność Niry. Nie był pewien, ale zdawało mu się że z odległego pokoju słyszy jej głos jakby rozmawiała przez telefon. Zjawiła się dopiero przy stole. W czarnej wieczorowej sukni z matowego jedwabiu, obcisłej i wąskiej u kolan, wyglądała jak giętka łodyga zakończona jasnym kwiatem szerokiego dekoltu i małej, kształtnej głowy. Wiedział, że nie można jej było nazwać pięknością, wiedział iż wielu mężczyzn razi jej dumne podniesienie głowy i wyzywające spojrzenie i nie mniej wyzywające duże, jędrne usta, a jednak przy każdym nowym spotkaniu doznawał jakby olśnienia. Wydawała mu się za każdym razem nieskończenie wspanialsza, niespodziewanie doskonalsza od tej, którą przecież z drobiazgową ścisłością umiał przy każdym przymknięciu oczu wytworzyć w wyobraźni. Gdy podawała mu rękę, Murek powiedział kilka słów zdawkowych i bez sensu. Przy stole siedział naprzeciw Niry. Tak, nie omyliło go pierwsze spojrzenie: na pewno miała jakieś przykrości, może nawet płakała. Oczy były mocno podsinione, brwi lekko ściągnięte i bledsza była niż zwykle, tylko usta zdawały się płonąc. Nie używała żadnych różow ani karminu do warg. I tak zwracała uwagę kolorytem złotawej cery, miedzianym połyskiem czarnych włosów, głęboką, lśniącą czernią oczu i ciemnym rumieńcem policzków. Przypatrywał się narzeczonej, nie odrywając – o ile pozwalała na to ogólna rozmowa – spojrzenia. Przy kolacji Nira zapytała go dwa razy o jakieś obojętne rzeczy, poza tym milczała. Babcia również jakby czymś skłopotana, całą uwagę skupiała na jedzeniu. Przy stole siedziano prawie półtorej godziny. Były przekąski, później jakaś ryba i kwiczoły, a na zakończenie krem z konfiturami. Ci ludzie przejadali sumy! Czarną kawę podano w hallu, gdzie też rozstawiono stoliki do brydża. Dr Murek skorzystał ze sposobności i wszedł za Nirą do buduaru. – Jaka szkoda – zaczął – że będę musiał grać. Tyle sobie obiecywałem... Nie dokończył i uśmiechnął się prosząco. Nira spojrzała nań roztargniona: – Ach tak – powiedziała bez intonacji. – Pani miała dziś jakieś zmartwienie, panno Niro? – Ja? – zdziwiła się i niespodziewanie roześmiała się wesoło i szczerze – ależ wprost przeciwnie. Dziwnie onieśmielił go ten wybuch wesołości. – Nie rozumiem – zająknął się – bardzo się cieszę, ale myślałem. Pani źle wygląda... – Ach, rzeczywiście – spojrzała w lustro – przepraszam, panie Franku. Tak, tak, bolała mnie głowa A cóż pan? Dużo było dziś roboty z tym kontrolerem? – Nareszcie skończyła się – zatarł ręce – Gąsowski wyjechał. – Samochodem? – zainteresowała się. – Jakim samochodem? Cóż znowu, koleją. Przypuszczam, że koleją, bo i przyjechał... – Nie wiem, ktoś mi wspominał, że miał go zabrać pan Junoszyc swoim mercedesem. – Skądże. Wątpię. – Może mi się przesłyszało – wzruszyła ramionami. – A kto o tym mówi? – Och jakiż z pana nudziarz. Nie pamiętam – w jej głosie zabrzmiało zniecierpliwienie. – Niech pani wybaczy, panno Niro – z nabożeństwem wziął jej rękę i pocałował – zastanowiło mnie to. Ze względu na pana Junoszyca. Zresztą przypuszczałem, że wyjedzie. Niestety, nie mogliśmy przyjąć jego oferty. Wydęła usta. – Naturalnie. Ponieważ ja ośmieliłam się prosić pana o życzliwe ustosunkowanie się do tej sprawy. Naturalnie. O, nie, nie robię panu z tego zarzutu. W każdym razie już nigdy nie spróbuję obarczać pana swymi prośbami. – Ale, panno Niro – zaśmiał się szczerze – osobiście dla pani gotów byłbym ponieść największe straty, ale magistrat i miasto nie są moją własnością. Czyż pani nie bierze tego pod uwagę, że... – Że pan chciał jak najprędzej wykurzyć stąd człowieka mając doń doprawdy bezzasadną niechęć? Owszem. Ale zapewniam pana, że to nie jest fair. Nie jest fair. I jeszcze panu powiem że mężczyzna tego typu co pan Junoszyc, nie potrzebuje ani mojej, ani niczyjej obrony. O, kto jak kto, ale on na pewno nie. Murek poczerwieniał. Chciał przekonać ją, że na odmowną decyzję w najmniejszym stopniu nie wpłynęły pobudki osobiste, chciał jak najostrzej przywołać ją do porządku. Gorycz, oburzenie i ból tak mu jednak skotłowały myśli, że tylko przygryzł wargi i spojrzał narzeczonej w oczy. Zreflektowała się i machnęła ręką: – Zresztą, co to mnie obchodzi. Mam wszakże nadzieję, że zmieni pan swoją metodę postępowania w stosunku do mnie w wypadku, gdybym została pańską żoną. – Jak to... w wypadku? – wykrztusił i tak zbladł, że uznała za stosowne złagodzić sytuację: – Gdy zostanę pańską żoną. Gwałtownie chwycił ją za ręce: – Panno Niro, Niro, błagam panią, niechże pani ma trochę dla mnie litości, odrobinę... serca... Pani nawet nie może sobie wyobrazić, jak panią kocham... jak... Wargi mu drżały, głos wibrował. Pokrywał pocałunkami jej dłonie, tulił je do ust, do oczu, do czoła. – O, przepraszam – rozległ się od drzwi głos pana Horzeńskiego. – Niro, daruj, ale pan Franciszek pożądany jest przy stoliku. – Ależ, proszę bardzo – odpowiedziała chłodno. Idąc do hallu, Murek stwierdził, że czoło, dłonie i twarz ma wilgotną od potu. Jeżeli ona to spostrzegła, mogła odczuć obrzydzenie. Niech diabli porwą te karty! A karta szła mu tego wieczora jak nigdy. Już w pierwszym robrze z niejakim, a nawet z dużym ryzykiem zalicytował szlema w karo i zrobił go z kontrą. Nie uważał, lecz szczęście mu dopisywało. Po drugiej, wstając od stolika, był wygrany przeszło sto złotych. Najwięcej przegrał mecenas Boczarski i to najbardziej cieszyło Murka. Panie już spały, oprócz babci, która wytrwale kibicowała synowi. Murek wyszedł razem z Boczarskim, a że mieszkali przy jednej ulicy, musieli nadal znosić swoje towarzystwo, chociaż obaj nie byli tym zachwyceni. Deszcz ustał, niebo iskrzyło się gwiazdami, od rzeki ciągnął ostry, mroźny wiatr. Szli w milczeniu. Gdy przy kościele skręcali w Brzeską, mecenas zapytał: – Od dawna zna pan radcę Gąsowskiego? – Ja?... Dlaczego mecenas pyta?... Wcale go nie znałem. – Hm... Szkoda, że doktor nie był na pożegnalnym śniadaniu w klubie. Dali dobre kaczki. Wcale nie najgorszy burgund. – Mecenas był? – zdziwił się Murek. – Ach, kogo tam nie było! Chyba ze trzydzieści osób. A jednak... pańska nieobecność zwróciła ogólną uwagę, doktorze. – Moja? – wzruszył ramionami – cóż ja... Nie lubię takich bankietów. Mecenas rzucił lekko: – Różnie to komentowano. – Co? – Pańską nieobecność. Właśnie... Nawet Gąsowski głośno wyrażał zdziwienie, że pan jakby go unikał. – Cóż w tym dziwnego. Nie rozumiem... Boczarski ziewnął i machnął parasolem: – Źle się wyraziłem. Gąsowski nie dziwił się, tylko stwierdził, że właściwie nie ma czemu się dziwić. – Nie rozumiem – zniecierpliwił się Murek. – Mój Boże, no, nie słuchałem tego ze specjalną uwagą. Dał jakby do zrozumienia, że doktor go unika, gdyż nie chce przypomnieć mu swoją osobą jakichś dawnych historii. Powiedział coś w tym rodzaju: – nazwisko pana Murka od razu wydało mi się znajome, ale teraz już je dokładnie przypominam. Murek stanął i wziął Boczarskiego za ramię: – Ale, panie, ja nigdy go na oczy nie widziałem! Ja nie miałem z radcą Gąsowskim żadnych historii! To jest jakieś nieporozumienie! – Bardzo możliwe – obojętnie zgodził się mecenas. – Więc cóż za pretensje? – Czy ja wiem, drogi panie – skrzywił się Boczarski – może pan miał w przeszłości takie czy inne zdarzenia, które mogły się władzom nie podobać. – Przecież nikogo nie okradłem ani zamordowałem! – wybuchnął Murek. – O zapewne, zapewne... Ale, drogi panie, w dzisiejszych czasach tyle ludzi należy do różnych niepożądanych organizacji, wyznaje niebezpieczne poglądy... Namnożyło się tego. Tu komuniści, tam masoni, faszyści, antysemici, socjaliści, anarchiści... terroryści... diabli wiedzą. Murek roześmiał się: – Tylko, że ja, panie mecenasie, do żadnych takich rzeczy nie należę. – Zapewne. Ala wie pan, co Anglicy nazywają „szkieletami w szafie”? – Nie. – Takie różne sprawy, o których się już zapomniało, a które po latach odnajdują się niespodziewanie. – Śmieszne rzeczy – odrzekł spokojnie Murek. – Ja nie mam żadnych szkieletów w szafie. – Tak?... Tym lepiej. Widocznie to te... jakże... halucynacje... he... he... he... No, dobranoc, doktorze, ograł mnie dziś pan paskudnie, ale zrewanżuję się. Dobranoc. – Zawsze służę mecenasowi. Rozstali się. Murek przyśpieszył kroku, koło komisariatu policji, gdzie z okien bił ostry blask, spojrzał na zegarek. Stojący przed bramą posterunkowy zasalutował mu służbiście i życzliwie. W domu było zimnawo, pani Rzepecka nie lubiła wydawać na opał. Trzeba było cienką kołdrę uzupełnić letnim kocem. Rozmyślał o głupstwach usłyszanych od Boczarskiego, lecz nie przejmował się nimi zbytnio. Po pierwsze mecenas miał zwyczaj nietrzymania się ścisłej prawdy, a po drugie wszystko to nie miało źdźbła podstaw. Nazajutrz o ósmej był już w biurze. Przejrzał korespondencję, podyktował pannie Celinie kilka listów i Wyszedł do Izby Skarbowej, by z prezesem Czakowskim ostatecznie uzgodnić rozrachunki z tytułu podatków komunalnych. Czakowski przyjął go mniej serdecznie niż zwykle. Nie zaczął od pytania, którym zawsze witał Murka: – Kiedyż doktor zdecyduje się przejść z tego swego magistratu do nas? Natomiast powiedział, że jest zajęty i skierował Murka do swego zastępcy, doktora Żytniewicza. Tu go też po upływie kwadransa złapał telefon panny Celiny. – Był pan prezydent – mówiła przestraszonym głosem – strasznie się pieklił, że pana doktora nie ma, że wczoraj coś polecił panu doktorowi, a to nie jest wykonane... Murek mruknął „dobrze”, przeprosił Żytniewicza i popędził do magistratu. Pamiętał o wczorajszym zarządzeniu prezydenta, lecz nie brał tej dyspozycji poważnie. I teraz chciał mu to wyperswadować, toteż nie zachodząc do siebie, od razu poszedł do Niewiarowicza. – Pan prezydent mnie szukał? – zwrócił się do sekretarza Więcka. – Tak. Bardzo się gniewał. – Zaraz go udobrucham – uśmiechnął się i zawrócił do drzwi gabinetu, lecz sekretarz zatrzymał go: – Pan prezydent zabronił kogokolwiek wpuszczać bez meldowania. Ja zaraz pana doktora zamelduję. – Zwariowałeś pan, panie Więcek? – żachnął się Murek. – Ja mam się meldować?! – Cóż ja poradzę – rozłożył ręce – taki rozkaz. – Ha, no to idź pan. Więcek znikł bezszelestnie za drzwiami i po chwili wrócił: – Pan prezydent prosi zaczekać. – Czy tam ktoś jest? – Nie, panie doktorze. Murek spojrzał nań pytającym wzrokiem, lecz Więcek wbił oczy w biurko. Dwie maszynistki pod ścianą zerkały zaciekawione w stronę Murka. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Minęło pięć minut, dziesięć. Czuł, że maszynistka nie spuszczają zeń oczu. – Może pan doktor spocznie? – podsunął mu krzesło Więcek. – Nie, dziękuję. Starał się zachować spokój, lecz przychodziło mu to z trudnością: – W tym musi coś być – powtarzał w myśli – musi coś być. Po kwadransie dzwonek zabrzęczał trzykrotnie i Murek natychmiast wszedł do gabinetu. Niewiarowicz z ponurą miną i jakby ociągając się, podał mu rękę zza biurka. – Dziwię się bardzo – zaczął oschłym tonem – że zaniedbuje pan swoje obowiązki. Nie mogę tolerować tego, bym musiał w godzinach urzędowych szukać swoich podwładnych po całym mieście. – Byłem w Izbie Skarbowej, panie... – To już nie należało do pana. O ile się nie mylę, wydałem panu wczoraj polecenie przekazania spraw podatkowych właściwemu referentowi. Tymczasem był pan łaskaw nie zastosować się... Tak... Zlekceważyć moje zlecenie. Ani pan Lassota, ani pan Kubinowski nic od pana nie dostali. To jest przeciwne mojemu pojęciu o porządku. – Panie prezydencie. Bardzo przepraszam, ale sądziłem, że to nie jest aż tak pilne. Poza tym myślałem, że... zdawało mi się, że pan był zadowolony z mojego... – Panie doktorze – przerwał Niewiarowicz – pan sądził, pan myślał, to panu wolno. Ale nie wolno panu ignorować moich dyspozycji. Tak. Ma pan ściśle określony zakres spraw i proszę do nich wrócić. Jeżeli zaś to panu nie odpowiada.... Ha... Wspominał pan, iż Czakowski ciągnie pana do siebie. Cóż?... W skarbowości można zrobić karierę. Osobiście radziłbym panu... Tak. Tam dostałby pan etat... Niewiarowicz dotychczas siedział nieruchomo i wyraźnie unikał wzroku Murka. Teraz wstał i zbliżył się do niego. – Etat by pan dostał – powtórzył zachęcającym tonem. – Słowo daję, że życzę panu jak najlepiej. Jeżeliby pan chciał, to mogę nawet pomówić o tym z Czakowskim. Tak. Co? Murek patrzył na Niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma: – Ależ panie prezydencie – wyjąkał. – Ja wcale nie miałem zamiaru... I dlaczego?... Przepraszam, jeżeli zawiniłem i na przyszłość... – Na przyszłość – wpadł mu w słowo Niewiarowicz – powinien pan oceniać życzliwe rady. Ot co! Widzę, że panu praca w samorządzie nie odpowiada. Pan jest młody, doktorze i życie przed panem. Tak. A tutaj co?... No, panie Franciszku, niech pan raz posłucha doświadczonej rady starego człowieka. Tak będzie najlepiej. Dla pana... Murek oparł się ręką o krzesło. Teraz już nie wątpił, że wchodzą tu w grę owe niedorzeczne zarzuty Gąsowskiego, o których mówił Boczarski. Postanowił rzecz postawić jasno. – Panie prezydencie – zaczął – mówiono mi, że wczoraj na bankiecie radca Gąsowski wyraził w stosunku do mnie czy do mojej przeszłości jakieś podejrzenia. Otóż zapewniam pana prezydenta, że nigdy, pod żadnym względem nie zrobiłem nic takiego, czego bym musiał wstydzić się, co bym musiał ukrywać. I jeżeli dlatego pan prezydent chce, bym się usunął, gotów jestem świadkami udowodnić... Głos mu uwiązł w gardle. Niewiarowicz poczerwieniał i wybuchnął: – Co pan! Co znowu! Zbiera pan jakieś idiotyczne plotki po mieście, imputuje mi pan jakieś konszachty, inwigilacje... Co za bzdury! Mnie tam nie obchodzi czyjeś gadanie. Może pan myślisz, że boję się kogoś? Że wystarczy palcem kiwnąć, żebym już dudy w miech?... Pan mnie obrażasz, panie Murek! Tak. Pan nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że mówi pan do Niewiarowicza, herbu Pomian! Pluję na wszelkie stosunki. Rozumie pan? Niewiarowicze swymi szablami wyrąbali swoją niezależność. Jacek Niewiarowicz kazał biskupowi Hromieszce wlepić dwadzieścia nahajów w goły tyłek, gdy ten ośmielił się mu grozić królewskim trybunałem! Rozumiesz pan? A pan mię tu posądzasz o to, że się kogoś lękam?... Tak?... To jest, wybacz pan, bezczelność, panie Murek... Z rozmachem uderzył pięścią w stos papierów, aż kałamarze podskoczyły na biurku. – Nic mnie pańska przeszłość nie obchodzi i nic niczyje gadania – sapał, rozgarniając i burząc swoje siwe włosy, aż się nastroszyły i nad czerwoną od gniewu twarzą wyglądały jak rozwichrzony srebrny płomień. – Pan nie masz nawet szacunku dla zwierzchnika. Tak. Ale ja panu zakazuję występować przede mną z czymś podobnym. Ja to wykluczam raz na zawsze. Niewiarowicz dyszał ciężko i tak był podniecony, że bez celu przekładał i przestawiał gwałtownymi ruchami różne przedmioty na biurku. Cały ten wybuch był dla Murka niezrozumiały. Wspominając o bankiecie, nie użył przecież żadnego słowa niestosownego! Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru urażenia prezydenta i milczał teraz, ostatecznie zdezorientowany, chociaż ucieszył się tym, że owa opowiedziana przez Boczarskiego historyjka nie miała nic wspólnego z rażącą zmianą w ustosunkowaniu się doń Niewiarowicza. Po dłuższym milczeniu Murek odezwał się: – Bardzo przepraszam, panie prezydencie, nie miałem ani w myśli czymkolwiek pana dotknąć. Niewiarowicz zakaszlał, mruknął coś pod nosem i pochylił się nad papierami. – Zaraz, według życzenia pana prezydenta, oddam te referaty Lassocie i Kutnowskiemu. – Niech pan przedtem mnie to pokaże – kiwnął głową Niewiarowicz. Murek skłonił się i wyszedł. Z miny Więcka i maszynistek wywnioskował, że podsłuchiwali. Zresztą i podsłuchiwać nie potrzebowali. Prezydent krzyczał na cały gmach. W każdym razie odczuł wyraźnie zmianę swojej sytuacji. Jeszcze wczoraj za podsłuchiwanie zrobiłby im surową wymówkę. Dziś musiał udać, że niczego nie spostrzega. Panna Celina, wątła, anemiczna blondynka, przywitała Murka wystraszonym spojrzeniem. Widocznie nasłuchała się już od innych sprawozdań z awantury w gabinecie prezydenta. Bez słowa otworzył szafę i zaczął wyjmować akta. Była tego spora kupa. Gdy zaczął pracować w magistracie, miał przydzielone tylko trzy referaty. Z biegiem czasu Niewiarowicz przekazywał mu coraz więcej nowych, przy czym tak się złożyło, że dr Murek, chociaż w poborach i w randze równy innym szefom sekcji, stał się ich faktycznym zwierzchnikiem i – jak mówiono – trząsł całym zarządem miejskim. Nie przysparzało mu to sympatii ani w oczach kolegów, ani wśród wielu zawistnych, rozplotkowanych i ustawicznie wzajem przeciw sobie intrygujących urzędników w mieście, w Izbie Skarbowej, w województwie, w starostwie itd. Niezasłużenie, gdyż Murek wcale nie rwał się do władzy. Po prostu lubił pracować, umiał dbać o ogólny porządek, a w swoich działach pracował tym systematyczniej, że nie wierzył w swoje zdolności do improwizacji. Myślenie, wyrabianie własnego zdania, ogarnianie jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu przychodziło mu z większą trudnością niż innym. Już w latach szkolnych cierpiał bardzo z powodu tego upośledzenia. Niektórzy profesorowie wręcz odmawiali mu inteligencji. Do równowagi wrócił dopiero wtedy, gdy zwierzył się ze swej tragedii śp. doktorowi Słowińskiemu. – Mówisz głupstwa – powiedział wtedy Słowiński. – Patrzę na ciebie od czasu, gdyś jeszcze nie miał dziewięciu lat. Bądź przekonany, że uważniej i z większym zainteresowaniem obserwuję twój rozwój niż ci pedagodzy. Nie robię im z tego zarzutu. Są jeszcze młodymi wychowawcami. Ale zapewniam cię, że w porównaniu z twoimi kolegami, nie jesteś ani o jotę głupszy. Wiesz tyle, co oni, a rozumiesz może więcej. Nie masz tylko owej lotnej inteligencji, owej błyskotliwości umysłowej. Myślisz wolniej, lecz nie znaczy to, byś myśleć nie umiał. Słowa te głęboko zapadły w pamięć Franciszka Murka, uratowały go przed utratą wiary w siebie, pozwoliły mu przebrnąć przez ostatnie lata gimnazjum i wydział prawny uniwersytetu, wreszcie wskazały metodę pracy samodzielnej i dały kamerton w jego ustosunkowaniu się do ludzi, nakazując powściągliwość w reakcjach, opanowanie impulsów, działanie po dojrzałym namyśle. Dlatego właśnie po upływie pół godziny, wracając z plikiem teczek do gabinetu Niewiarowicza, nie miał jeszcze gotowych wniosków, nie wyrobił sobie zdania o zachowaniu się prezydenta i postanowił nie spieszyć z zabiegami o wyjaśnienie pobudek i celu jego działania. Niewiarowicz już się uspokoił, a chociaż unikał po dawnemu wzroku Murka, rozpytywał go tonem niemal życzliwym o szczegóły przedstawionych przezeń referatów. Przy nim też wezwał Lassotę, Kubinowskiego i Jelczę, oddając im papiery i zaznaczając, że dr Murek jest przeciążony nadmiernie cudzą robotą. Gdy zostali sami, podszedł do okna i nie odwracając się, powiedział: – Na pańskim miejscu, doktorze, pomyślałbym o przeniesieniu się do jakiejś innej instytucji. Mówię to dla pańskiego dobra. Zrobił dłuższą pauzę i dodał: – Stałe stanowisko, etatowa posada, to wielka rzecz. – Zapewne – przełknął ślinę Murek. – O, widzi pan. A w samorządzie dziś o etaty trudno. Co to trudno! Nie ma najmniejszej nadziei. Tak. – Ja też nie liczyłem na etat – pośpieszył zaznaczyć Murek. – Nie liczył pan?... Bardzo słusznie. Ba, może dojść do obniżki uposażeń. Ministerstwo krzywi się na wysokość budżetów w samorządach. Zwłaszcza na koszty administracji. Tak. Tymczasowa rada miejska też mnie ciśnie. Hm... Nie wiem. czy nie będę zmuszony przeprowadzić... redukcji. Tak... hm... właśnie redukcji... Odwrócił się, obciągnął marynarkę, chrząknął i zapalił papierosa, a raczej usiłował go zapalić, bo mu zapałki jedna po drugiej gasły. Murek wydobył swoją zapalniczkę i podał Niewiarowiczowi ogień. Prezydent zerknął ku niemu i powiedział: – No, doktorze, ale trzeba zabrać się do roboty. Do widzenia!... Murek wrócił do swego pokoju i zabrał się do pracy. Szybko załatwił bieżące sprawy, po czym wyszedł do poczekalni, by rozsegregować interesantów. Woźni jeszcze nie wiedzieli o nowym podziale kompetencji: trzeba było petentów skierować do Lassoty, Kubinowskiego, Jelczy lub też zostawić sobie. W związku z tym wynikło pewne zamieszanie, tym większe, że jak zwykle pod koniec miesiąca, interesantów było wielu. Do pierwszego grudnia zostawało trzy dni. Przypominał o tym nie tylko napływ roboty w magistracie, lecz i przyroda. Zima nadchodziła szybkim krokiem. Od południa zaczął padać śnieg. Pokrył białą warstwą dach dwupiętrowej kamieniczki naprzeciw, drzewa przed cukiernią Kesla, ratuszowe sztachetki i sięgające okien kopulaste tuje. W biurze zrobiło się bardzo jasno i zdawało się cieplej, chociaż mróz wzrastał, a śnieg nie przestawał padać. Około czwartej, gdy wychodził z magistratu, spotkał Murek panie Horzeńskie. Matka w szerokim karakułowym futrze wyglądała pękato i ciężko przy Nirze, jeszcze, zdawało się, wyższej i smuklejszej w popielicowym żakiecie, który jej sięgał zaledwie do bioder, odsłaniając całą długość nóg, obciągniętych wąską spódnicą z szorstkiego angielskiego materiału. Obie panie obładowane były paczkami. Wychodziły właśnie ze sklepu Rubinkrauta i ucieszyły się ze spotkania kogoś, gotowego do uwolnienia ich od ciężaru. – Tylko do dorożki – usprawiedliwiała się pani Horzeńska – sądzę, że znajdziemy je przy rogu. Przy rogu jednak okazało się, że lepiej przejść się i Murek odprowadził je aż do willi. – Nie jest pan dzisiaj specjalnie rozmowny – powiedziała mu na pożegnanie Nira z odcieniem niezadowolenia. – Ja? – opamiętał się. – Ale cóż znowu!... – Słowa z pana nie można wydobyć. Pani Horzeńska uśmiechnęła się i konwencjonalnie dodała: – Cóż, to przywilej zakochanych... – Przesadzasz, mamo – odezwała się Nira. – Pan Franek nawet nie ucieszył się z naszego spotkania... Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Już chciał powiedzieć, że nie powinny gniewać się na jego humor, gdyż miał w biurze rozmaite przykrości, ale ugryzł się w język. Natomiast przypomniał sobie, że Jabłkowski, dzierżawca placów tenisowych w miejskim parku, zawiadomił go o otwarciu ślizgawki. Zaproponował też Nirze, by poszli tam wieczorem. – A dobrze – ożywiła się. – Niech pan wstąpi po mnie o siódmej. Mamo, nie masz nic przeciwko temu? – Nie. jeżeli pan mi obieca, że nie zaziębi Niry... – Obiecuję najsolenniej. – Więc do siódmej! – Rączki całuję. Zawrócił w stronę klubu, lecz przeszedł mimo. W klubie spotkałby wielu kolegów, a nie chciał ich widzieć. W restauracji Wiecheckiego obiad kosztował o trzydzieści groszy drożej, ale było pusto. Jadł bez apetytu, za to wypił kilka większych wódek, bo gryzły go myśli. Nie rozumiał, co mogło wpłynąć na zmianę ustosunkowania się doń Niewiarowicza. Jako urzędnik nic nie miał sobie do wyrzucenia. Jeżeli zaś wchodziły w grę owe fantastyczne „szkielety w szafie”, o których mówił mecenas Boczarski, to po pierwsze nigdy do żadnych organizacji nie należał, polityką nie zajmował się, prawomyślności swojej mógł dowieść, a po wtóre sam prezydent najkategoryczniej wykluczył podobne insynuacje. – Zatem, co się stało? – zachodził w głowę. Bo jednak coś się stać musiało. Nie mogło to wszystko spaść z nieba wraz z pierwszym śniegiem. I skąd nagle prezydent doszedł do doradzenia mu Izby Skarbowej?... Albo te napomknienia o oszczędnościach w magistracie, o redukcjach?... Nie zamierza go chyba nastraszyć i w ten sposób przygotować do obniżki pensji. Dla Murka jakakolwiek obniżka byłaby ciosem poważnym ze względu na owe raty, którymi spłacał zamówione meble, no i ze względu na jego przyszły rodzinny budżet... – Co się stało? – powtarzał sobie w kółko i w kółko wracał od jednej myśli do drugiej. Nie umiał jednak znaleźć z nich wyjścia. Wypił jeszcze kieliszek wódki i zgniewał się: – A niech sobie będzie, jak ma być! Zapłacił i poszedł do domu przebrać się, a pięć przed siódmą dzwonił już do drzwi willi Horzeńskich. Nie chcąc zdejmować kożuszka, czekał w przedpokoju dobre pół godziny, zanim wybiegła Nira, ubrana cała na biało i jeszcze piękniejsza (w tym stroju nikt jej piękności nie może odmówić – pomyślał) niż zawsze. Trochę skrzywiła się, że nie wziął dorożki, ale ostatecznie orzekła, że powietrze jest cudowne i nawet nie chciała oddać narzeczonemu swoich łyżew, którymi dzwoniła wesoło.. Właściwie nigdy dotychczas nie zdarzyło się, by mogli tak długo być we dwójkę i to rozpromieniło Murka. Nira była swobodniejsza, prawie radosna i niemal zalotna. Patrzył w nią jak w słońce. – Boże! – mówił prędko, jakby chciał zdążyć powiedzieć jej jak najwięcej. – Boże! Jaka pani jest cudna. To trudno sobie wyobrazić, że to nie fantazja, ale rzeczywistość, że to się stanie, że nikt inny, tylko właśnie ja, że... – Ale co „że”!? – śmiała się. – Niechże już pan skończy. – Przez całe życie nie skończę. To tak, jak litania, czy jeszcze lepiej: nowenna do pani. Wie pani. że nieraz czytałem o miłości, ba, widziałem ludzi, którzy się kochają, ale nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że w tym nie ma krzty przesady! O, ja i panią nauczę kochać tak mocno, tak szalenie jak ja. Panno Niro! Zobaczy pani, jakie to olbrzymie szczęście... – Przecież kocham pana – wtrąciła lekko. Aż zatrzymał się na chwilę: – Kocha mnie pani?... Kocha?... mówił nagle ścichłym głosem. – Niech pani to powtórzy, panno Niro, proszę powtórzyć!... – Oj, nudzi pan – z lekka się zniecierpliwiła. – A widzi pani... – zawyrokował melancholijnie. – Już się pan robi ślamazarny? – Nie, nie – ożywił się Murek. – Ale ja panią zarażę swoją miłością... Nira spojrzała nań poważnie: – Niech mi pan najpierw powie, co to jest miłość? – A pani nie wie? – Wiem – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Miłość to płomień, to szaleństwo, to ślepota, to chęć zatracenia samej siebie, wtopienia się w kochanego człowieka. Bez reszty. To chęć, to potrzeba unicestwienia swojej woli, psia uległość i szczęście rodzące się pod dotykiem ręki... Pod każdym dotykiem, czy to będzie pieszczota, czy uderzenie... Patrzyła wprost w oczy narzeczonemu, lecz zdawała się go nie widzieć i mówić jakby do siebie: – Miłość to cierpienie, to upodlenie, to niewolnictwo... a przy tym... nie przy tym, lecz właśnie dlatego największa rozkosz! To wieczny, nienasycony głód, to przenikająca każde włókno tęsknota, tęsknota nigdy nie zaspokojona, bo w najzupełniejszym zespoleniu żyje strachem przed następną chwilą rozstania. To żądza wchłonięcia, zjednoczenia się, zidentyfikowania... bodaj w śmierci. Umilkła i szli obok siebie zamyśleni. – Straszna to miłość – odezwał się po dłuższej przerwie Murek. – Straszna, drapieżna i krwiożercza... – To prawda – przyznała poważnie. – Może tak kochają dzicy ludzie, jacyś buszmeni czy inni ludożercy – powiedział z uśmiechem. Nira potrząsnęła głową: – Nic pan nie wie! Ludożercy! Niech rozbiorą nas z tych sukien, z tych konwenansów, z przymusów dobrego wychowania...! Niech pozwolą każdej wykrzykiwać swoje najskrytsze pragnienia, a każda kobieta, słyszy pan, każda będzie buszmenką, bo każda tylko takiej miłości pragnie. Murek oburzył się: – No nie, na to się nie zgodzę. Pierwsza pani, panno Niro, nie byłaby zdolna do takiego... rozwydrzenia! W jego głosie zabrzmiało tyle mocnego przeświadczenia, że spojrzała nań i wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Ciekaw jestem, czy byłaby pani szczęśliwa, gdybym według tego przepisu uderzył panią! Ja przepraszam, ale to słowa pani. Zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej i długo nie mogła się uspokoić: – Gdyby pan uderzył?... O, mój Boże... Nie, ja uduszę się ze śmiechu!... O, zapewniam pana, że nie sprawiłoby mi to żadnej przyjemności. I on już przepraszał... Ratunku! – Nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego – skrzywił się. – Niech pan powie, panie Franku, jak pana kochały kobiety? – Jak to kochały? – No, przecież musiał pan do swoich lat trzydziestu mieć chociażby kilka romansów? Oczywiście, miał, lecz mówienie o tym z Nirą uważałby za najwyższą nieprzyzwoitość. Ponieważ jednak nie chciał kłamać, powiedział wymijająco: – Nie sądzę... To jest wiem na pewno, że dotychczas w żadnej kobiecie nie wzbudziłem jakiegokolwiek poważniejszego uczucia. Nie mijało się to z prawdą. Przygodne i krótkotrwałe związki w jego życiu obywały się bez głębszych uczuć. Jedna tylko Zunia Bolczówna, u której rodziców mieszkał w Stanisławowie, gdy pracował w Kasie Chorych, twierdziła, że go kocha. Okazało się jednak, że jednocześnie polowała na małżeństwo z porucznikiem Dołkiem, za którego też w końcu wyszła. – A pan, panie Franku, też nigdy nie kochał? – zapytała Nira. – Owszem. Nawet uważałem to za mój obowiązek... – Co? Kochanie się? – zdziwiła się. – Nie. Powiedzenie o tym pani. Kochałem się będąc studentem. W pewnej dentystce... – W dentystce? – Nira z trudem powstrzymywała się od parsknięcia śmiechem. – Tak, ale to była miłość bardzo naiwna, młodzieńcza i zresztą niefortunnie ulokowana. W każdym razie miłość zupełnie inna od tej, którą kocham panią. Nira swobodnie wzięła go pod rękę i pochylając się szepnęła: – Ta też jest źle ulokowana. – Nie powiedziałaby pani słowa „też”, gdyby... Tamta kobieta niegodna była nawet spojrzeć na panią. Była uosobieniem fałszu i brudu. – O?... Uwodziła swoich pacjentów? Murek nie odpowiedział, więc westchnęła i dodała: – W każdym razie cieszę się, że dopuszcza pan możliwość istnienia kilku rodzajów miłości. Niech pan patrzy, co za tłok! Rzeczywiście w parku było pełno ludzi. Koncertowa koncha rozbrzmiewała dźwiękiem walca z płyty gramofonowej, spotężniałym dzięki wielkim megafonom. Na lodzie kręciło się kilkadziesiąt osób. Murek przypiął łyżwy narzeczonej i sobie. Ślizgał się dobrze, a chociaż za mało tu było miejsca do popisu jazdą figurową, Nira od razu oceniła jego umiejętność. Była wyjątkowo wesoła, rozbawiona, wyglądała ślicznie. Aż oczy rwała. Wszyscy znajomi i nieznajomi mężczyźni przyglądali się jej z nieukrywanym zachwytem. Co zaś najbardziej brało Murka i napełniało go dumą, to owa obojętność, z jaką Nira odnosiła się do całego otoczenia. Zdawała się nie spostrzegać strzelistych spojrzeń, zajęta wyłącznie sobą i towarzyszem. – Co to jednak znaczy wychowanie – myślał Murek – takt, umiejętność zachowania swobody przy jednoczesnym zignorowaniu zachwytów. To jest klasa panien z dobrego domu. Przed dziewiątą odwiózł Nirę do domu. Na pożegnanie dowiedział się rzeczy przykrej. – Jutro niech pan nie dzwoni – powiedziała – o jedenastej rano wyjeżdżam z mamą do Warszawy. Jeżeli pan chce, może pan przyjść na dworzec. – Do Warszawy? – zmartwił się. – Nie na długo. Dwa, trzy dni. Po sprawunki. Nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Horzeńscy często bywali w Warszawie. Zwłaszcza panie. Jednak tym razem niepokój ogarnął Murka. Przekonywał siebie, że nie ma to sensu, że niepokój wynikł z ogólnego zdenerwowania, jednak nazajutrz przyszedł na dworzec ponury. Ulokował panie w przedziale i długo spoglądał za znikającym pociągiem. Wróciwszy do magistratu, znalazł na biurku bilet wizytowy Niewiarowicza. Bilet miał zagięty rożek. Panna Celina objaśniła, że prezydent wstąpił tu przed kwadransem, bardzo się zirytował i zostawił kartkę. – Co mówił? – Ja nie słuchałam – zaczerwieniła się panna Celina... – Coś tam, że... „znowu go nie ma”... Murek natychmiast poszedł do Niewiarowicza, lecz sekretarz oświadczył mu, że prezydent nikogo nie przyjmuje. Uśmiechnął się przy tym dwuznacznie. Po godzinach urzędowych dr Murek w fatalnym nastroju wrócił do domu bez obiadu. Drzwi otworzyła służąca Karolka. Wystrojona była w odświętną sukienkę i wiało od niej mocnym zapachem perfum. Od kilku tygodni, odkąd tu służyła, nie widział jej w takiej gali ani w takim usposobieniu. Przewracała oczami, krygowała się, a nawet wyglądała ładniej niż zwykle. Tajemnica tej metamorfozy szybko wyszła na jaw. Okazało się, że pani Rzepecka wyjechała na cały tydzień do siostry w Lubelskie. – A Karolka co? Za mąż wychodzi, że taka strojna? Wyszczerzyła w uśmiechu mocne, szerokie zęby: – Eee... za mąż... kto by tam zaraz żenić się chciał. Zdjął palto i jakoś mu się weselej zrobiło. – A Karolka chciałaby? – spojrzał na nią życzliwie. Nie mogła jeszcze mieć trzydziestki, chociaż na co dzień, w brudnej potarganej spódnicy i w wypłowiałym swetrze wyglądała prawie staro. – Ci... pewno – poruszyła szerokimi biodrami – bez chłopa cni się. Uznał, że dość poufałości, chrząknął i skierował się do siebie. Karolcia ociągając się, ustąpiła mu z drogi i powiedziała za nim: – A panu doktorowi to już dziś zimno nie będzie. Nabuzowałam w piecu, że aż trzeszczy. – Dziękuję Karolce. – Proszę bardzo. Ja dla pana zawsze, tylko ta stara choroba skąpa, pies na każdą szczapę. W obu pokojach Murka rzeczywiście było aż duszno. Chciał otworzyć któreś okno, lecz wszystkie były opatrzone na zimę i pooklejane papierem. Zdjął marynarkę i wyciągnął się na kanapie. Starał się zacząć myśleć spokojnie i systematycznie o swojej sytuacji, lecz z salonu rozległy się gwizdy, piski, a wreszcie jakaś melodia. Karolka nastawiała radio. Używała swobody. Już zamierzał wstać i zburczeć ją za to, gdy zjawiła się sama: – Czy panu nie przeszkadza, że ja gram na radiu? – Nie, ale żeby Karolka nie zepsuła. Lepiej nie ruszać. – A co tam zepsuć? – wzruszyła ramionami – stara wszystko powyłączała i myślała, że ja nie potrafię puścić. Ale jak pan nie chce, to mogę nie grać. – Lepiej nie – powiedział pedagogicznie. Karolka stała w dalszym ciągu przy drzwiach, a po chwili odezwała się: – Chciałabym coś zapytać, tylko nie śmiem... – No co? – A dlaczego pan doktor nie leczy ludzi tak, jak wszyscy doktorzy? Ubawiło go to, lecz cierpliwie i rzeczowo wytłumaczył jej, jaka różnica jest między tytułem doktorskim a zawodem lekarskim. – Aha – zrozumiała – a co to, pan na obiad dziś nie pójdzie? – Nie. Nie mam ochoty. – To jakże tak?... O! Tak nie można. Chłop musi swoje zjeść. Pomimo protestów Murka uparła się, że mu coś przyrządzi. Nie upłynęła godzina, gdy zjawiła się z patelnią jajecznicy, przysmażoną kiełbasą i z butelką wódki. Nakryła serwetką stół i Murek zwróciwszy jej wydatki zabrał się, z apetytem zresztą, do jedzenia. – Kieliszki choroba pozamykała. Musi pan po chłopsku szklaneczką pić – kręciła się koło stołu Karolka – a wie pan doktor, że ta nasza stara to mówi, że pan, za przeproszeniem, z chłopów. Przez złość tak mówi. – Bo to prawda – potwierdził Murek. – Ale też! Nie taka ja głupia. Jakby pan był z chłopów, to by pan był alfabeta, a nie doktor. Tylko ta stara, to taka wiedźma, choroba. Ona mówi, że panu zachciało się z dziedziczką z Czołnów żenić, ale, że oni, niby jejna rodzina, to nosem kręci. A że niby sama panna, to u niej pan nic mieć nie może, bo strasznie już dbająca. Żeby dopiero po ślubie. Jakby tak kręcili nosem, to co by się tak o ten ślub strzymywała! No nie? Murek zmarszczył brwi: – Cóż to panią Rzepecką może obchodzić! – A właśnie. Pewnie – przytaknęła Karolka – a jak przyjdzie do kuchni to furt pańską osobą sobie tę krzywą gębę wyciera. Co ona nie gada!... Jak ta sklepiczarka z przeciwka mówiła, że pan doktor to w magistracie każdą jedną urzędniczkę za kochankę ma, to nasza stara, że broń Boże, że pan całkiem bez kobitów się obchodzi, bo pan, jakoś to ona mówiła, namunista, czy co?... Ale mówi, że to lepiej jak z takimi owcami, co to każdego jego kawalerskie prawo. Ale ja tam nie wierzę... – Najlepiej będzie – z gniewem przerwał jej Murek – jeżeli Karolka przestanie gadać głupstwa. I w ogóle nie wtrącać się do cudzych spraw! – Ja też – zaczęła, lecz powiedział jej ostro: – Proszę już iść do siebie! Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, zerwał się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, wyrzucając przez zaciśnięte zęby przekleństwa. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jest tematem rozmów i to takich rozmów. – I co ja ich wszystkich obchodzę! – wściekał się. Ze złości wypił prawie całą butelkę wódki. Alkohol trochę go uspokoił. Zaczął nawet żałować, że skrzyczał Karolkę. W każdym razie jej informacje tak zniechęciły go do ludzi, że postanowił już nie wychodzić. Rozebrał się i położył do łóżka, chociaż zaledwie było po siódmej. Ledwie zgasił światło, zapukała Karolka. – Muszę zabrać naczynie – wyjaśniła – o jej, jak tu ciemno! Pan już śpi? – Śpię – odpowiedział krótko. Potykając się o krzesła, szła w ciemności. – Niech Karolka zapali światło. – Oj, nie mogę, bo się wstydzę. Ja już też rozebrana... Zawadziła o łóżko. W nozdrza Murka uderzyła fala zapachu perfum i potu. Krew od razu zabębniła mocniej. Wyciągnął ręce. Pochylała się nad nim. Dotyk szorstkiej płóciennej koszuli i ciepłego gładkiego ciała. Przemknęło mu przez nerwy wspomnienie jej szerokich bioder i grubych muskularnych łydek. Poderwał się i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Silnie, sprężyście przywarła doń całym ciałem. – Ty, głupia – wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte szczęki. – Ojej – szepnęła. I więcej nie zamienili słowa. O świcie słyszał przez sen brzęk talerzy i sztućców. Musiała sprzątać ze stołu. Obudził się codziennym nałogiem o siódmej. Okna iskrzyły się mroźną śniedzią. Pod bokiem coś uwierało dotkliwie. Namacał czarną grubą szpilkę od włosów, obejrzał ją z niedowierzaniem, z wolna położył na nocnej szafce i mruknął: – Psiakrew! Karolka przyniosła śniadanie. Kawę, bułki i masło oraz gazetę. Powiedziała „dzień dobry”, lecz nie spojrzała mu w oczy. Umyślnie nie zabierał się do śniadania, nim krzątała się po pokoju, zabierając ubranie i buty do czyszczenia. Wziął gazetę i z przyzwyczajenia zaczął przeglądać. Był to „Głos Poranny”, mała gazetka miejscowa, wydawana przez Związek Pracy Obywatelskiej. Poza przedrukami z pism stołecznych zawierała zawsze sporo wiadomości z miasta, z urzędów, z województwa. W oczy rzucił się czarny dwuszpaltowy tytuł: „Zmiany w magistracie”. Krótką notatkę przeczytał jednym tchem: „Jak dowiadujemy się, w naszym magistracie w najkrótszym czasie nastąpią zmiany na kilku stanowiskach. Mianowicie ustępuje dotychczasowy szef sekcji bruków, wodociągów i kanalizacji, dr Franciszek Murek. Sekcję tę obejmie referent aprowizacji, p. Paweł Jelcza, którego miejsce zajmie inż. Wacław Pośniak z wydziału rachuby”. Murek czuł, że mu krew ucieka z twarzy. Przeczytał notatkę jeszcze raz. Ręce drżały i musiał je oprzeć o kołdrę. – Bzdury! To niemożliwe! – krzyknął głośno. Zmiął gazetę i cisnął nią pod piec, lecz już po chwili wyskoczył z łóżka, by ją podnieść. Ubierał się gorączkowo, z nienawiścią spoglądając na zadowoloną, półuśmiechniętą twarz Karolki. Śniadania nie jadł. Na ulicy hamował się, by nie biec. Pannę Celinę zastał zapłakaną. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Woźny, odbierając odeń palto, powiedział: – Pan sekretarz Więcek prosił, aby pan doktor zaraz do sekretariatu... – Dobrze. W biurze musiano już czytać „Głos Poranny”. Wszyscy, których spotykał, patrzyli nań ze szczególniejszą uwagą. Więcek przywitał go dyskretnym uśmieszkiem. – Niewesoły liścik mam dla pana doktora. Oto tu – wskazał zapieczętowaną kopertę. – Ale będzie pan łaskaw pokwitować odbiór. Podsunął Murkowi książkę i wskazał rubrykę. Murek podpisał się i już teraz wiedział, że wiadomość w „Głosie” nie jest zmyślona. – Cóż to – starał się zdobyć na uśmiech – wypowiedzenie?... Więcek rozłożył ręce. Koperta zawierała krótkie urzędowe pismo według stereotypowej formułki. Z dniem pierwszym grudnia... wskutek redukcji... w związku z reorganizacją... na podstawie artykułu takiego-to... Nowe było tylko jedno: miał natychmiast zwrócić się do kasy celem otrzymania należnych poborów za trzymiesięczny przepisowy okres wypowiedzenia. Oznaczało to, że chcą pozbyć się go od razu. Usiłując zachować spokój schował pismo do kieszeni i zapytał: – Czy redukcja objęła dużo osób? – No – z wahaniem odpowiedział Więcek. – Zamierzona jest szerzej. Ale narazie dotyczy tylko pana doktora i panny Celiny. – Tak – potrząsnął głową Murek – No, trudno. Czy już jest pan Niewiarowicz? – Panu chodzi o świadectwo? Mam je przygotować na jutro i przesłać do kasy, gdzie razem pan doktor je odbierze z... – Ach, mniejsza o świadectwo Chciałem jednak rozmówić się z prezydentem. Więcek zrobił ruch ubolewania. – Bardzo żałuję, ale pan prezydent już zapowiedział, że nie będzie miał czasu pana przyjąć. – Ani jutro? – Ani w ogóle Pan prezydent jest teraz bardzo zapracowany. Murek nie odpowiedział ani słowa i wyszedł. Kategoria:Doktor Murek zredukowany